Koopa's dark intentions
by animegamefanatic
Summary: (Based off the Tv series and my headcanons) King Koopa thinks about a certain princess; from the moment he saw her, to his intentions, and even a certain rival.


**_Journal Entry: Number 300_**

 _It happened once again. Another one of my dastardly plans had failed, all thanks to those Mario brothers. It is so frustrating to have all my gloriously evil schemes ruined by two nobodies from another world on a daily basis. So why continue this? Why keep formulating plans to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy those two wrench-heads? Why bother with this trouble at all? Persistence maybe? Or could it be that I'm just desperate? In truth, I think it all has to do with my lust for power, and a certain maiden._

 _They could say I was born bad. Ever since I was a kid, I just loved being mean. I loved making other people miserable and destroying all of their hopes. I also loved being in charge. I loved bossing everyone around, giving out orders, and the power that came along with it. Power, that was another thing I loved. I loved how it made me feel stronger, confident, and invincible. It made me feel good. The more power I gained, the stronger I felt; and I wanted more. I suppose it what fueled me to begin my conquest of world domination. With all that power under my control, I could rule the world, and shape it into my image. I would destroy the hopes and dreams of others, and get rid of anyone who dared to get in my way. So I decided to begin my conquest, and I knew where to start. A kingdom is known for its strength, leadership, hope, and overall dominance over the majority of lands on this planet: The Mushroom Kingdom._

 _It was all just an act. I went to the Mushroom Kingdom to make the king think I wanted to negotiate an act of peace. I play that fool of a king like a chump. Once the treaty was signed, part two of my plan to would set into motion. Once I did away with the king, his daughter would be next. Rumors say that next to being feisty and goody-two shoes like her father, the princess had a special power that was strong enough to do away with dark magic. I couldn't allow that to happen so I decided to get rid of her either by taking her prisoner or setting up a little..."Accident."_

 _That's the funny thing about plans. They have ways of changing. I went to the kingdom to speak to King Toadstool. I entered the throne room and there he was, sitting on this throne. I was honestly surprised that he actually human instead of one of those fungus freaks. Not that it mattered anyway; this kingdom would have a new ruler, me. I was about to begin our "negotiations," but that's when I spotted...her._

 _Right next to the king of those mushroom heads stood a human girl, who looked to be around 18 to her early 20's. She wore a pink dress with a blue broach, a crown, and earrings. Her long hair was either red or a strawberry blonde, and her blue eyes sparkled. From there I began to feel something I never had before; I wasn't sure if it wasn't butterflies in my stomach, but yet I began to feel my heart beating rapidly. The longer I stared at her, the more my heart continued to beat. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Well, next to me obviously. Call it attraction, call it love at first sight, or call it lust. Either way from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew I had to have her. But who was she? Obviously royalty, but was she a foreign ruler or could she be-_

 _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the King chuckle._

 _"How rude of me," The King Smiled "This is my daughter, Peach Toadstool."_

 _I was surprised; this beautiful angel is the princess of this fungus ridden kingdom? Yet, at the same time, this could work out. Imagine the possibilities of having a beautiful and powerful princess at my side. With her magic and my power, the entire world would be at our feet. So I made my decision. The plan would remain the same, but the only thing is that the princess would be mine. She had no choice._

 _After getting rid of her father and taking over nearly half of her kingdom, I took her prisoner not only to keep those fungus freaks in line but to get her under my control. Granted, it was a pain having her as a prisoner, considering her feisty nature, and yet I still found it attractive. To see a princess have some backbone instead of constantly being dainty was amusing. It's an excellent trait to have in a queen. After keeping her prisoner for so long I thought I was close to breaking her; unfortunately, a little SNAG got in the way...or should I say TWO SNAGS! Two filthy human plumber brothers from the real world found their way here and since then they have been foiling my plans!_

 _Every time I entered a kingdom, they have prevented me from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and making the princess mine. So I guess you could say I began taking my plans, especially ones to eliminate those good-doers, to an extreme level. These included putting the life of Princess Toadstool in danger; at least that's what it looked like. Sometimes when I captured her along with those pesky plumbers and that mushroom retainer brat, I wanted to exterminate them. Take that time in Victoria for example. I had them tied down to a table to be sliced in half by a swinging axe. A plan so wonderfully dastardly, it would not only eliminate my two biggest threats but even the princess. However, I assure you her life was NEVER in real danger._

 _In truth, the axe would have killed those plumbers and maybe even the mushroom runt. She would be fine. So why do that? Simple...I wanted to break her. Every situation she was in that was life threatening I always made sure there was a way to keep her from harm; vicious trouters or monsters under my control that chased her and her miserable friends, the moment they touched her she would be teleported to my dungeon; rooms that would crush, pierce, or drown her, like the quicksand back in the desert, a portal would form also leading her to my castle. And of course my lowest, selling her, I simply would give her to a minion who would take her back to my castle or to my best wizard to hypnotize her. After all, if I couldn't get her under my thumb myself, then why not brainwash her. I Even tried to steal some of that love potion from that whacked out Queen Rotunda, only for my Beezo spies to tell me the type of trouble and results that princess got herself into with her friends. So she was never in any real danger, no. Granted, the time where I threw her to those wolves wasn't the best example, but I had troopers ready to attack, and when I learned that 3 of them where those blasted Mario brothers and that runt Toad, I was going to go back only to be foiled again!_

 _Yes call it insane or something worse, but I did it because I WANTED to break her. I wanted to shatter her naïve sense of hope and resistance so I could make her mine. I didn't care what I had to do as long as I could control her. I Wanted her Kingdom, her power, and most of all to make her my wife. However, as time moved on, I discovered ANOTHER possible obstacle in my way of achieving the princess's hand. The problem is, that obstacle happened to be one of the greatest thorns in my side. ONE of the many reasons why many of my plans, including getting the princess to marry me willingly, had FAILED! It was none other than that faucet faced, a pipe-squeak plumber in red...MARIO._

 _Over time, I noticed how close he and the princess had become. How she would show the most hope in him,_

 _"Mario will come," this or "Mario will stop you that!"_

 _I even noticed how Mario's almost always the first one to react when something happens to her. Could it be...no. A beauty like Princess Toadstool, with a peasant who does nothing but unclogs toilets for a living, perish the thought! Yet it was there. I guess you could say, those Mario bros did more than teaching me to hate...the oldest of the two showed me a different emotion...jealousy. I couldn't STAND seeing him with the Princess. It SICKENED me! It was almost as if he was rubbing their "friendship" in my face. This deepened my hatred for him._

 _Marked my words though, no matter how long it takes, no matter how many worlds he travels, and no matter what it takes I WILL eliminate Mario. I will destroy him and everything he holds dear, including that crybaby brother of his and that Brooklyn city he loves so much. Just like this kingdom and this world, Princess Toadstool will be mine._

 ** _ **-King Koopa  
**_**

* * *

 **This story is full of headcanons. Based off of King Koopa (Bowser)'s interactions with Princess T (Peach). There are obvious differences between bowser's tv and main canon personas, especially when it came to the princess. There were episodes where he showed attraction and ones where he was gonna straight up kill her, yet at the same time I wonder...was she in actual danger despite what we are seeing? What if in every dark situation where it seemed like she was gonna die (due to Koopa) Koopa had some kind of magical thing/minion there to keep her from harm, but we don't see it because she escapes and etc. Again that's just me .**

 **I always pictured just like his game counterpart, Koopa maintained that same dark attraction for the princess, but to a more dark and twisted sense. To the point going to lengths to break her (Almost in yandere-sense. Scary thoughts I know O_O ) and of course mentioning his hate for Mario...let's face it the viewers could practically see the hate for each other during their interactions (Especially in scenes with just the two of them)**

 **All Characters belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
